


words without voices

by ElisaReven



Series: he prefers to text [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the third instalment of Sherlock's life through his text messages! all taking place after the 3rd series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	words without voices

Have you spoke to him? M x

**_He wouldn’t come out of his room. J x_ **

Shit. M x

**_Mrs Hudson said she hasn’t seen him for nearly a week, he only comes briefly but never when she is in the flat. J x_ **

What about Molly? M x

**_She isn’t answering my calls? What about you? J x_ **

Not a word. M x

**_What do we do? J x_ **

I’ll meet you then we’ll talk to Greg. M x

**********~~~~~~~~~~***********

She doesn’t want anyone to know where she is. Greg. 

**_We need to find her Greg. John_ **

Look she is ok but she doesn’t want any visitors she wants to do it alone. Greg

**_But I don’t understand. Why are you seeing her but not Sherlock? John_ **

She won’t tell me. Just says she doesn’t want him there. Greg. 

**_This is crazy. John_ **

Is he ok? Greg

**_He won’t let anyone in to find out. I don’t think it’s good. John_ **

Shit. I’ll try and talk to her. Greg

**_Cheers mate. John_ **

What happens if this goes wrong? Greg 

**_I don’t know but it won’t be good. John_ **

**_This will break him Greg, I know it will. John_ **

It’s breaking her. Greg 

**_When are you seeing again? John_ **

Tonight. Greg

**_Tell her we love her and if she needs anything. John_ **

I will. She knows John I’ll see if I can get her to call him. Greg

**_Thank you. John_ **

 

 

**_Sherlock you need to come out sometime. John_ **

**_Come on mate just come out and talk to me john_ **

**_I’m not leaving this flat till you come out_ **

**_This isn’t healthy Sherlock_ **

**_Have you even eaten in the last week?_ **

**_Slept?_ **

**_Played your violin?_ **

**_I know you’re frightened but this isn’t the way to deal with it_ **

**_Come on Sherlock_ **

**_I’ll stay here for days_ **

**_I’ll get Mary to come round_ **

**_She can shoot you again if you like_ **

**_Sherlock_ **

**_Come on come out._ **

**Leave me alone john. Just go SH**

**_No way! You can’t stay in there forever_ **

**I don’t want to come out. SH**

**_Why not?_ **

**If I leave this room, if I see you talk to you about it then it’s real. SH**

**_It already is real mate_ **

**I can pretend.**

**_She is pretending too, she won’t see any of us._ **

**She didn’t tell me where she was going just that she was. SH**

**What if I don’t get to see her again John? SH**

**_You will! She’s going to be ok!_ **

**You can’t promise that John! I may not be doctor but I understand what is happening to her. SH**

**_She is getting the help she needs. There is always hope Sherlock._ **

**I don’t want her to die SH**

**_None of us do_ **

**It’s too soon we haven’t had a chance to be together. SH**

**_I know it isn’t fair on either of you._ **

**Is it because of me? Because I couldn’t feel? SH**

**_No Sherlock don’t do that. It isn’t anyone’s fault_ **

**But the way I treated her, always building up her hopes and then dashing them!**

**What I must have put her through. The constant changing of her mind SH**

**_No way of course not!_ **

**I won’t live without her John. SH**

**_What?_ **

**If she dies, I’ll go with her. SH**

**_Are you talking about killing yourself?_ **

**_Sherlock?_ **

**_Don’t do anything stupid_ **

**_Talk to me!_ **

**She has to be ok. I won’t be ok if she isn’t. SH**

**_Mycroft you need to talk to him! JW_ **

I hardly think it will help MH 

**_He is talking about killing himself if she dies! JW_ **

So you are texting me? My brother dislikes me how will I be of any help? MH 

**_He doesn’t hate you and he needs you! He needs his family JW_ **

Are you not more suitable to this John? I am not one for sentiment. MH 

**_Your fucking sister-in-law is dying and you say that! Fucking hell you are worse than him! JW_ **

There is no need to use profanities John. MH

**_Then go and fucking talk to him! JW_ **

What am I to say? MH 

**_I don’t know just find a way to comfort him! I know you did when he was kid you can do it now. JW_ **

You know nothing of our childhood John. MH

**_I know enough. Maybe if your mum goes to him? It might help. JW_ **

I will call her. MH 

**_Thank you Mycroft. JW_ **

How is she? MH

**_I don’t know she is only talking to Greg Lestrade. JW_ **

Very well I will find out where she is. We should respect her privacy though if she does not want to see anyone. MH 

**_Yeah it will just be good to know where she is. JW_ **

I’ll be in touch. MH

 

 

Brother dear, it is about time you stopped this behaviour don’t you think. MH 

**What do you know about it? SH**

You forget Sherlock about my own wife. MH 

**How do I do this, Mycroft? SH**

What I did was wrong. I left her to be alone, closed myself away from the pain. In turn I took away your sentiment. MH 

**I never thought about it. I thought you didn’t care. SH**

I cared too much brother. Her lose broke my heart. MH 

**She won’t talk to me. SH**

Have you tried brother? MH 

**No not really. SH**

All you can do is keep reminding her that you are there, whenever she needs you. MH 

**Do you know where she is? SH**

I do. If I give you the information you must not go there. She wants to do this alone. MH

**I just need to know. SH**

Ok. I will send the information with mummy. She is coming to visit you. MH 

**When? SH**

She should be there by tonight. MH 

**Ok. I think maybe I need her. SH**

We always have. MH 

**When did we become so sentimental? SH**

Perhaps we always have been. The problem with us dear brother might not be that we don’t feel but rather that we feel too much. MH 

**Perhaps. SH**

Sherlock, John told me what you said. MH 

**I see SH**

If I ask you not to do it, would you listen? MH

**I don’t know SH**

Brother, please look after yourself! MH 

**I will try brother. SH**

****************~~~~~~~~~~***************

**Mother is driving me crazy! SH**

Are you out of your bedroom? MH 

**Yes. She will not allow me to be in there during daylight hours. SH**

And have you eaten today? MH 

**Yes, two meals so far and several snacks. She is over feeding me I feel like that ginger cat on television. SH**

I would not take you for one who would watch Garfield. MH

**Mummy keeps putting the television on. SH**

Yes she does that. MH 

**Not to mention in the babbling! Does she ever shut up? SH**

I don’t believe she does. MH 

**Was she like this when we were children? SH**

I can’t say I recall but I suppose she was. MH

**I don’t know how much longer I can last with her here. I may have to rid myself of her. SH**

Do not kill our mother Sherlock. MH 

**I wasn’t going to. I thought about going for a walk. SH**

To where? MH 

**St Bart’s? SH**

She isn’t there, she is on medical leave. You know that! MH 

**I know but I cannot go to where she is. Sitting in the lab will make me . . . feel SH**

Is mother really that bad that you will force such depression on yourself? MH 

**No of course not. SH**

**Mycroft, thank you for sending her. SH**

Anything for you little brother. MH 

 

I’ve had a message from her! she wants me to go pick her up. G

**_She is coming home? J_ **

It’s been eight months. I think it’s time. G 

**_Greg, how is she? J_ **

I think we might be in the clear. G 

**_Are you serious? J_ **

****

 

_John I’m fine. The treatment has worked. Molly_

**_That’s amazing Molly. I’m so pleased for you! So what’s the prognosis now? J_ **

_I’m not completely done, but it looks good. My doctor says I should be in remission in not time. They had to do an operation to remove the tumours but it went well. Molly_

**_God Molly you had us all really scared! John_ **

_I know I’m really sorry John I just had to this by myself. Molly_

**_He has been a nightmare but we got through it. John_ **

_Does he hate me? Molly_

**_Of course he doesn’t hate you. He might hate us now though. John_ **

_Oh really? Molly._

**_We set his mum on him. She had him acting like a normal person for a while now. He is pretty good at hiding his feelings. John_ **

_His mother? Oh gosh, I want to see him so badly. Molly_

**_Have you told him you are coming home? John_ **

_No not yet. Do you think I should? Molly._

**_It might be a good idea. Give him a little bit of time to adjust to seeing you again. John_ **

_Ok. Good idea. I’ll text him, he hates talking on the phone. Molly_

**_Doesn’t he just. We’ll let you settle in for a week then we all need to go for a meal or something. John_ **

_That sounds good. Molly_

**_Mary and I will cook for you both. John_ **

_That sounds perfect. Thank you John. Molly._

 

_Sherlock x_

**Molly x**

_How are you? X_

**Oh Molly. Why are you so perfect? After what you are going through you ask me how I am. X**

_I did x_

**I am not good, Molly. I need you. X**

_Do you need me home? X_

**I need you beside me, I need to have you in my arms. I need you to smile at me. To tell me everything will be ok. I need you to get rid of my mother. X**

_Sherlock, everything is going to be fine. X_

**Is it? X**

_Tell your mother she can go home. X_

**She is the only thing keeping me from shutting myself away. X**

_You don’t need to shut yourself away anymore. You need to take care of me. X_

**I want to take care of you. X**

_I’m still very weak Sherlock, I’ll need you. X_

**Shall I come to you? X**

_No. I am coming home to you. X_

**Molly. X**

_Tonight I’ll be there tonight. Greg is bringing me home. X_

**Thank god. Oh Molly don’t be slow. X**

_I am just going through the discharge procedure. X_

**Molly X**

_I know Sherlock, I love you too. X_

**Forever? X**

_Longer. X_

 

**Greg, please be careful with her! SH**

I will be Sherlock. Greg

**Get her quickly but do not drive recklessly. SH**

She will be fine Greg

**Please Greg I need her to be ok. SH**

Sherlock I always said that one day you would prove to be a good man. Greg

**A good man? SH**

You are a good man with her. I’m glad you finally got to be one. Greg

**Greg you are being sentimental. SH**

So are you! Greg 

**So it would seem SH**

It looks good on you mate. Greg

**What does? SH**

Love. Greg

**You should know the girl you are seeing, she will be very loyal to you. She loves you and is nothing like your ex-wife. SH**

Thank you Sherlock. Greg

**What time are you collecting her? SH**

I am setting out now. Greg. 

**Thank you Greg. SH**

 

**We are very well thank you Mary, both of us.**

I am so very glad.

**Molly would very much like me to invite the both of you here on Friday evening. She says it is our turn to have you for dinner.**

This is becoming a weekly thing isn’t it Sherlock?

**Apparently. It is convenient that the two of you are well acquainted.**

So we can look after each other when you are on cases?

**Your words Mary.**

So you are going to start taking them again?

**Molly has informed me that I am becoming annoying. SH**

I can imagine.

**I will need to John.**

You can have him.

**For the case. Only for the case.**

For the case Sherlock. We’ll see you at seven.


End file.
